Wiggle Town! (video)
Wiggle Town! is a Wiggles DVD released in 2016. Songs # The Wonder of Wiggle Town # Di Dicki Do Dum # D-I-N-G-O # Do the Pretzel # Gymkhana Yodel # Dorothy Pas De Deux # Beeples, Beeples # Wiggle Express # Taba Naba # Captain's Barnyard Dance # Mosquito # Irish Stew # Springtime (Australian version only) # The Wiggle Town Dancing Police Force # The Little Boat # Riding Boots # Two Strong Men # Lavenders Blue # On the Sidewalks of New York # Come On Down to Wiggle Town # Goodbye from Wiggle Town! Cast The Wiggles * Anthony Field - Anthony Wiggle * Lachy Wiggle - Lachy Gillespie * Simon Wiggle - Simon Pryce * Emma Wiggle - Emma Watkins The Wiggly Friends * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Clare Field * Wags the Dog - Dominic Field * Henry the Octopus - Dominic and Anthony Field * Voice by Paul Paddick * Officer Beaples - Caterina Mete Special Guests * Joy McKean * Christine Anu The Wiggly Performers * Daniel Attard * Clare Field * Dominic Field * Andrew Koblar * Caterina Mete Additional Guest Performers * Kuiam Anu-David * Seren Anu * Sam McFadden * Kathryn Watkins Trivia * Despite credited as the voice of Dorothy and Wags in this video, Paul Paddick does only Henry's voice in this video. Dorothy and Wags do not speak in this video. * This Wiggles video marks the first time in 19 years since The Wiggles Movie to have Officer Beaples speak. Gallery Behind the Scenes TheWonderofWiggleTown-BehindtheScenes.png|"The Wonder of Wiggle Town" DothePretzel-BehindtheScenes.png|"Do the Pretzel" DothePretzel-BehindtheScenes2.png|Anthony Beaples,Beaples-BehindtheScenes.png|"Beaples, Beaples" Beaples,Beaples-BehindtheScenes2.png|Officer Beaples riding on her scooter Beaples,Beaples-BehindtheScenes3.png|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car Beaples,Beaples-BehindtheScenes4.png|The Big Red Car TabaNabaStyle!BehindtheScenes.png|"Taba Naba Style!" Mosquito-BehindtheScenes.png|Mosquito Springtime-BehindtheScenes.png|"Springtime" Springtime-BehindtheScenes2.png|Emma and Andy OntheSidewalksofNewYork-BehindtheScenes.png|"On The Sidewalks of New York" ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-BehindtheScenes.png|"Come on Down to Wiggle Town" Promo Pictures File:TheWigglesinWiggleTownPromoPicture.png|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesandAlexandraWharton.jpg|The Wiggles and Alexandra Wharton File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Wonder of Wiggle Town" File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Officer Beaples, Andy and Dom File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture3.jpg|"The short are tall, the tall are short" File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture4.jpg|"The fishes fish, the men get caught" File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture5.jpg|Daniel as a Fish File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture6.jpg|Emma and Simon File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture11.jpg|Clare as a sheep File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture12.jpg|Dominic as a sad clown File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture13.jpg|Professor Simon File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Emma's tall shoe File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture7.png|Emma and Officer Beaples File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture8.png|Tall Emma and Short Simon File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture9.png|Anthony and Daniel the Fish File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture10.jpg|Andy, Anthony and Dom File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture.jpg|The Male Wiggles playing music File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Ryan and Officer Beaples File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Lucia and Antonio File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture4.jpg|Caterina, Leanne and the kids File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Let's Irish Dance Dicki Do Dum" File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles, Caterina, Leanne and Donna File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Male Wiggles File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and the kids File:TheWigglesandPabloMunoz.jpg|The Wiggles and Pablo Munoz File:TheWiggleTownCastandCrew.jpg|The Wiggle Town Cast and Crew File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture9.png|The Male Wiggles File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture10.png|"Let's Irish Dance Dicki Do Dum" File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture11.jpg|Emma and the kids Irish dancing File:DINGO-PromoPicture.jpg|"D-I-N-G-O" File:DINGO-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "D-I-N-G-O" File:DINGO-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and the dingoes File:DINGO-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and the dingoes File:DINGO-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the old car File:DINGO-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and the dingoes File:DINGO-PromoPicture6.png|The Wiggles and a dingo File:DINGO-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and a dingo File:DINGO-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles and a dingo File:DominicandtheDingoes.jpg|Dominic and the dingoes File:DINGO-PromoPicture8.png|Emma feeding the dingo File:DINGO-PromoPicture9.png|The Wiggles at an old car in Dreamworld File:DINGO-PromoPicture10.png|Anthony and the dingoes File:DINGO-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles cheerleading "D-I-N-G-O" File:DINGO-PromoPicture12.png|The Wiggles jumping while holding their pom-poms File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture.jpg|Emma and Anthony playing music File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and Anthony playing music File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy and Emma playing music File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Anthony playing music File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Do the Pretzel" File:DothePretzel-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Do the Pretzel" File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture6.png|"Do the Pretzel" File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture7.jpg|Clare, Andy and Dominic File:DothePretzelPromoPicture12.png|The Wiggles putting their hands on their hips as pretzels File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture8.png|The Wiggles and the pretzel sellers File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture9.png|Andy, Lachy, Dominic, Simon and Clare File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture10.png|The Wiggles playing their instruments File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture11.png|The Wiggles, Clare, Dominic and Andy File:GymkhanaYodel-PromoPicture.jpg|Simon as a cowboy File:GymkhanaYodel-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Gymkhana Yodel" File:GymkhanaYodel-PromoPicture3.png|The Wiggles, Maria Field and Joy McKean File:GymkhanaYodel-PromoPicture4.png|The Wiggles and Joy McKean File:GymkhanaYodel-PromoPicture5.png|Maria, Emma and Joy File:AnthonyandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Anthony and Alexandra Wharton File:DorothyPasDeDeux-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dorothy Pas De Deux" File:DorothyPasDeDeux-PromoPicture2.png|Lachy and Dorothy File:DorothyPasDeDeux-PromoPicture3.png|The Male Wiggles File:Beaples,Beaples-PromoPicture.jpg|"Beeples, Beeples" File:Beaples,Beaples-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Officer Beaples File:Beaples,Beaples-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and Officer Beaples File:Beaples,Beaples-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Officer Beaples File:Beeples,Beeples-PromoPicture5.png|Officer Beaples File:AlexandraWhartonintheBigRedCar.jpg|Alexandra in the Big Red Car File:Beeples,Beeples-PromoPicture6.png|Emma and Officer Beaples File:Beeples,Beeples-PromoPicture7.png|The Wiggles and Officer Beeples File:Beeples,Beeples-PromoPicture8.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:Beeples,Beeples-PromoPicture9.jpg|Lucia, Anthony and Antonio File:Beeples,Beeples-PromoPicture10.png|Lucia, Maria and Antonio File:CaterinaMeteinWiggleTownPromoPicture.jpg|Caterina Mete File:DominicasaPoliceman.jpg|Dominic as a policeman File:WiggleExpress-PromoPicture.jpg|"Wiggle Express" File:WiggleExpress-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Wiggle Express" File:WiggleTownFloorSet.jpg|The floor set File:WiggleExpressStationSet.jpg|The set of the Wiggle Express station File:WiggleExpress-Choreography.jpg|Caterina doing the choreography File:WiggleExpress-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony File:WiggleExpress-PromoPicture3.png|The Wiggles File:WiggleExpress-PromoPicture4.png|The Wiggles on the Wiggle Express File:WiggleExpress-PromoPicture5.png|The Wiggles and Captain on the Wiggle Express File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Taba Naba Style!" File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Christine Anu and the Taba Naba dancers File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy, Emma and the Taba Naba dancers File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma, Christine Anu and Anthony File:EmmaandChristineAnu.jpg|Emma and Christine Anu File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture5.png|The Wiggles and Christine Anu File:Paul,DominicandChristine.jpg|Paul, Dominic and Christine File:CaterinaMeteandChristineAnu.jpg|Caterina and Christine File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture6.png|Emma, Kuiam, Christine, Dominic and Seren File:Captain'sBarnyardDance-PromoPicture.jpg|"Captain's Barnyard Dance" File:Captain'sBarnyardDance-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggly Humans File:Captain'sBarnyardDance-PromoPicture3.png|Captain Feathersword File:Captain'sBarnyardDance-PromoPicture4.png|Captain Feathersword File:Captain'sBarnyardDance-PromoPicture5.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:Mosquito-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mosquito" File:Mosquito-PromoPicture2.jpg|Deleted Scene: Lachy sleeping in bed File:Mosquito-PromoPicture3.png|Lachy and Dominic the Mosquito File:IrishStew-PromoPicture.jpg|"Irish Stew" File:IrishStew-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy as the son and Emma as Ma File:IrishStew-PromoPicture3.png|The Wiggles in the Wiggle House kitchen File:IrishStew-PromoPicture4.png|Emma as Ma cooking Irish Stew File:IrishStew-PromoPicture5.png|Emma as Ma File:Springtime-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Springtime" File:Springtime-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Emma holding her rainbow skirt File:Springtime-PromoPicture.jpg|"Springtime" File:SpringTime-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles looking through the flower window File:Springtime-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and Andy File:Springtime-BehindtheScenesPhoto.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Springtime" File:Springtime-PromoPicture3.png|Emma and Andy File:SpringTime-PromoPicture4.png|Emma and Andy File:TheWiggleTownDancingPoliceForcePromoPhoto.png|"The Wiggle Town Dancing Police Force" File:TheLittleBoat-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Little Boat" File:TheLittleBoat-PromoPicture2.png|Lachy and Simon File:TheLittleBoat-PromoPicture3.png|Lachy and Anthony on the little boat File:TheLittleBoat-PromoPicture4.png|The Replacement Wiggles File:TheLittleBoat-PromoPhoto5.jpg|Lachy File:RidingBoots-PromoPicture.png|"Riding Boots" File:RidingBoots-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Lachy playing the trumpets File:RidingBoots-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Riding Boots" File:RidingBoots-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and Billy the Horse File:RidingBoots-PromoPicture4.png|Emma at the Wiggle Town Stables File:RidingBoots-PromoPicture5.png|Emma and Billy the Horse File:RidingBoots-PromoPicture6.png|Emma riding on Billy the Horse File:RidingBoots-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma wearing her riding boots File:TwoStrongMen-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Two Strong Men" File:TwoStrongMen-PromoPicture.png|Lachy and Emma twirling ribbons File:TwoStrongMen-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Two Strong Men" File:TwoStrongMen-PromoPicture3.png|Anthony and Simon as ringmasters File:LavendersBlue-2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Lavenders Blue" File:LavendersBlue-2016PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma ballet dancing File:LavendersBlue-2016PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and the ballet dancers File:LavendersBlue-2016PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy playing his keyboard File:LavendersBlue(2016)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Lavenders Blue" File:LavendersBlue-2016PromoPicture6.png|Emma and the ballet dancers File:LavendersBlue-2016PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma ballet dancing File:LavendersBlue2016Promo8.png|Emma and Dorothy File:OntheSidewalksofNewYork-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "On the Sidewalks of New York" File:OntheSidewalksofNewYork-PromoPicture.jpg|"On the Sidewalks of New York" File:OntheSidewalksofNewYork-PromoPicture2.png|Anthony and Lachy playing music File:OntheSidewalksofNewYork-PromoPicture3.png|"On the Sidewalks of New York" File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture.jpg|"Come On Down to Wiggle Town" File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture3.png|The Wiggles riding on Dorothy's teacups File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma, Officer Beeples, Andy and Dom File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture5.png|Dorothy and Henry File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture6.jpg|Emma File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture7.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture8.png|Lachy riding on Dorothy's teacup File:ComeOnDowntoWiggletown-PromoPicture9.png|Lachy at Wiggle Town File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture10.png|Anthony, Dan the Fish and Simon File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture11.png|Andy, Emma, Dominic and Officer Beeples File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony, Dan the Fish and Simon File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTownPromoPhoto13.jpg|The Male Wiggles File:GoodbyeFromWiggleTown-PromoPicture.jpg|"Goodbye from Wiggle Town" File:GoodbyefromWiggleTown-PromoPicture2.png|"Goodbye from Wiggle Town" TheWigglesandFrankMathney.jpg|The Wiggles and Frank Mathney $_80000,000.jpg|a Man painting the set $_90000,000.jpg|The Backdrop of Wiggle Express $_40000,000.jpg|The Backdrop of Beaples,Beaples $_30000,000.jpg|The Backdrop of Come on Down to Wiggle Town dea29dc12b1b11e78e3a21751e1f2352_content_medium.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture WT.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture Category:DVDs Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:2016 DVDs Category:2016 Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Hulu Movies Category:Series 9 Category:Series 9 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:New Wiggles Category:Elvis Mentions Category:Universal Kids Movies Category:ITunes Movies